Network function virtualization (NFV) is a network architecture concept that uses the technologies of information technology virtualization to virtualize classes of network node functions into building blocks that may connect, or chain together, to create communication services. An NFV deployment includes one or more virtualized network functions (VNFs), which include virtual machines (VMs) or Linux containers running software on processors. The VNFs may be implemented on high-volume servers, switches, and storage devices, or within a cloud computing environment, rather than using custom hardware appliances for each network function.